SS Episode 3271
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3271 Plot: Oscar's Nightmares Air Date: November 28, 1994 Season: Season 26 (1994 - 1995) Sponsors: H, T, 10 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis arrive back from an evening of dancing, when they hear Oscar moaning for help from within his trash can. Luis climbs in and wakes him up and they continue talking from the surface. Oscar talks about the worst nightmare he just had - happy people in the park trying to play with him. He guilts the two to bring him to their apartment (with his can) so he won't be alone when another nightmare occurs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Count von Count sings "Lambaba" as he counts sheep and other animals that pop into the room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Falling Leaves: H/h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: H Heading over the hills in a helicopter to a hippo's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A variety of H's are grown in a garden. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster asks Lexine to express happy and sad faces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Next To Song" Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|They bring him into their apartment and set him down next to the door. Oscar would instead prefer being next to the window, then suggests going next to their bed. They instead leave him in the middle of room. Oscar starts to fall asleep, but immediately wakes up and complains when Maria whispers "Sweet dreams" to him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man tries to get to sleep, but is woken up by a fly, a chicken and a drum-playing rabbit, all of whom call him on the phone after he throws them out. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie and Aaron Neville sing "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wilbur and Wanda try to find the lamp in a dark room, while figuring out who's here and there. Finally, their son turns on the light. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids dance with the letter T, which is for triangle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Big Bird heads to sleep, while Hoots the Owl starts his day. They sing about their different sleep schedules. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Brand New Look" - people try on glasses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Marty the chair keeps bumping into things, until he finds his glasses. "See ya later!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A runner leaps over letter H hurdles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar slurps down an anchovy milkshake that helps put him to sleep. He begins to have another nightmare, where Celina, Mr. Handford and the kids introduce the letter H and start dancing to Hip hop music. He ends up waking Maria and Luis and tells them about his horrid dream. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|OP words (Drop / stop / top / hop / pop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - The Two-Headed Monster shares a pillow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Moonshine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Elmo explains the importance of sleep, but the audience won't stop applauding and let him sleep afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three girls do a "One Potato" rhyme. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar falls back to sleep, where he has another nightmare. Celina and Mr. Handford fawn over a number 10, then bring in 10 adorable butterflies. Oscar wakes everyone up again, but falls back to sleep as he describes the types of dreams he'd rather have. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ten Turtles" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Sesame Street News Flash: The prince kisses Sleeping Beauty, but rather than waking her up, falls asleep himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abierto and cerrado |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hoots the Owl sings "This is How We Take a Bath." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Now in the morning, Oscar marvels at how awful Maria looks, which she blames on her lack of sleep. Luis claims he was able to sleep anyhow. Oscar stays to have his breakfast - a turnip enchilada with line and onion juice. Maria sticks with her cereal and decides to eat away from the table, close enough to Oscar's can for Fluffy to eat up her food. Luis announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide